The purpose of the conference (titled, "Innovation, Effectiveness and Outcomes of Health Care Services") sponsored by the California Nurses Association is 1) to disseminate information to invited key regional nursing leaders related to current developments regarding the effectiveness, efficacy and appropriateness of and payment for health care services; and 2) to further clarify for the profession methods and strategies to regionally coordinate, develop, disseminate and evaluate clinical practice guidelines. The specific aims of the conference are to: 1) disseminate current information about federal and private initiatives regarding effectiveness and appropriateness of health care services, including the role of AHCPR to implement MEDTEP, develop data bases, conduct outcomes research and develop and disseminate practice guidelines; 2) examine the regional implications of federal and private initiatives for nursing practice, research and education and nursing's contribution to the effectiveness of health care services; 3) review the development of standard nomenclature for nursing diagnosis, intervention and outcomes; 4) review and analyze the progress of incorporation of nursing data elements into national health care data base and potential applications in nursing research, education and practice; 5) analyze criteria to evaluate the readiness of research for clinical use and guideline development; 6) evaluate the usefulness of innovative regional research dissemination and utilization programs and projects; and 7) initiate the design and plan for the dissemination of a comprehensive and coordinated regional plan for the development, utilization and evaluation of standards of nursing practice and clinical guidelines for practice. Invitations will be sent to five hundred key nurse leaders in the West. This includes: clinical and academic investigators with a clinical focus, clinical scientists, clinical leaders (clinical nurse specialists and Staff Nurse IIIs), directors of nursing research, and nursing specialty organizations. The conference will be divided into seven (7) panel presentations with opportunities for structured group activities and questions. Conference participants will receive a comprehensive syllabus prior to the meeting. An executive summary of the proceedings will be provided to attendees within forty-five (45) working days.